When Dimensions Collide II: Trading Places
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Amber now knows her origins and peace has returned between the two dimensions. And with a box that allows travel between universes, everything seems perfect. Until a malfunction causes the portal to close. With Amber and Clank in one dimension and Ratchet and the ninja in the other, the dragon and lombax will have to trade jobs to maintain balance. Amber a hero? Ratchet a ninja?
1. Chapter 1

"What happens when a mysterious object comes down and crashes into the Earth? What happens when you meet two creatures originating from a separate dimension? What happens when you go into that other dimension? What happens when your friend get taken away by an evil villain? What happens when your friend discovers their past? An experience that you will never forget. An experience filled with mystery, supernatural occurrences, and encounters with brutal creatures that become your friends. That's what happens-"

Amber interrupted while texting on her phone

"What happens when Jay shuts his face for two seconds? We don't know because it's never happened."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey...hey...hey...I was talking."

"What else is new?"

Jay opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shrugged. Kai was reading a 'Starfarer' comic on the couch, he looked up from it

"I hate to break it to you Jay, but Amber has left you speechless."

Amber replied

"That's one thing that was on my bucket list...but first I need to get a bucket...and a piece of paper to write my list on."

Kai and Jay laughed, then Cole walked in

"Hey Amber, are those two going to get their butts over ere or what? I don't want to end up training today."

"Yep, just got the confirmation text message. Tell Zane to turn on the Dimension Box."

"Alrighty then. Hey Zane!"

Cole walked out with Kai, Jau, and Amber following, but Amber stopped before she left the room. Kai turned around

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"You guys wanna see something funny?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed something off the table and left with the others.

* * *

The four ninja walked out onto the main deck, where Zane was fiddling with the Dimension Box. Amber had a baseball mitt in her hand, Cole looked at her weird

"What's with the mitt?"

"I'm going to use it."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

"Everyone stand back!"

Zane yelled as he switched the Dimension Box to 'on.' The little black box shook a little before sparking. The three short antennae in top of it sparked together and created a small vortex which started growing bigger. The ninja were slightly blinded by the glowing white light it produced, but their eyes adjusted quickly. Amber then put the baseball mitt on her right hand as the portal fully opened. Kai shook his head

"Amber, just what exactly do you plan on-"

A small metal objected came out of the portal and landed right in the baseball mitt

"-catching..."

Amber bowed slightly

"Thank you and goodnight...it's 10:37 in the morning...but anyway!"

The little metal object shifted in the mitt. It was Clank. He was a small robot with a box like torso which also had a compartment in the chest. He had two big glowing green eyes and a little antennae with a red bulb on top of his head. He was a smart robot, but he had more brains than brawn. He wasn't programmed to do anything specific, he was like Zane, he has free will. The little robot shook his head, dazed from the portal travel. He looked up at Amber

"Nice catch."

"You get shot out of that portal every time."

"Ratchet still throws me."

"I'll kick his ass for you...wait where is Ratchet?"

Then, a cat like creature came out of the portal. Ratchet was known as a lombax, a race of feline creatures. He had yellow-orange fur with orange stripes on his ears, arms, and tail. He had deep green eyes and he wore an orange shirt with blue pants. Also he wore brown shoes and gloves and on his head was some sort of brown leather aviator cap. In his belt loop was a large orange wrench, his omniwrench, which he used as a weapon. He waved

"Hey guys-HOLY CRAP!"

He stepped out of the portal and fell flat on his face onto the floor. He quickly got up

"Okay, you guys need to put like a sign there! That's the third time that's happened!"

Amber smiled

"And I enjoy seeing it happen every time."

"Are you wearing a baseball mitt?"

"Yep, I'm pitching for the tenth inning"

"Baseball only has nine innings"

"I'm so awesome that every baseball game I'm at has an extra inning"

"God you're weird"

"Hey!"

The two looked at Jay, who looked blankly at them

"...Oh I wasn't trying to say something. I was just saying 'hi' to Ratchet and Clank."

"Jay, I swear, one day I'm going to murder you."

"Is that on your bucket list too?"

"I need the damn bucket first!"

Clank looked at Amber

"I don't think that you actually need a bucket to have a bucket list."

"Easy for you to say, you are a bucket."

"Hey!"

Cole face palmed

"Are we actually going to do something, or are we just gonna keep making snappy comebacks at each other?"

"Snappy comebacks!"

"Shut up Jay."

"Aw, alright. Hey, how about we go climbing in the mountains over there?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Kai looked over the edge of the Bounty

"But we're already on a mountain."

Jay walked over

"Then we'll climb down this one, and climb up that one."

Zane grew concerned

"But this is an ice mountain. One of us could fall and really get hurt."

The others looked at each other

"...Yeah!"

Zane and Clank face palmed, but went with the group as they went over the ledge of the Bounty. They were immediately stopped by a voice

"And where do you think you're going?"

The ninja turned around to see Sensei, standing on the main deck. Everyone looked at Cole, being the team leader he had to be the one to answer. Cole cleared his throat

"Well um...Sensei, we are going to go climbing up a dangerous icy mountain that we could easily get injured on with an inter-dimensional robot and lombax...that's what we're doing."

Sensei stood there with an certain face. The ninja looked at each other and turned to go back to the Bounty.

"Be back by sun down."

Every looked in surprise as Sensei turned around and went back into the Bounty. Ratchet looked at the ninja

"Dude...your Sensei is cool."

* * *

**There it is, the first chapter of When Dimensions Collide II! Kind of a preview for ya'. I was originally going to post this next weekend, but I was too eager. The updates for this story may be a little slow after maybe the first three or four chapters because I'm still kind of processing what's going to happen when in my head. The villains of this story will not be revealed yet, but trust me, you're going to be shocked.**

**I'm not going to put this one into parts, it's just easier. But I will still keep the question of the chapter**

**Question of the Chapter: What was your reaction of when you found out about this sequel? **

**Make sure to send in a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that I think about it, this wasn't such a great idea."

The seven looked up and the rocky ice mountain, then angrily at Jay. But Cole folded his arms

"Ha! This will be easy."

Kai glared at him

"Easy for you to say. You're the ninja of earth!"

"You're just scared."

"Am not!"

"Then how about a challenge?"

Amber lowered her head

"Oh-no."

"First one to the top of the mountain wins."

"Deal, are you guys in?"

Cole and Kai looked at the other five members of their group. They looked at each other and shrugged. Kai nodded

"Okay, here are the rules: no elemental powers, no thruster or heli-pack, no hover-boots, no wings, tail spikes, or fireballs, and no hitching a ride on people's backs...that rule does not apply to you if you are under three feet tall."

Jay looked at Clank

"Lucky."

"Alright guys, are you ready?"

"Do you guys always make up challenges like this?"

"Ratchet, we're ninja, of course we do."

"Okay then."

"You guys are already falling behind!"

Everyone looked at Cole who was already climbing the mountain. Jay yelled after him

"You suck Cole!"

"Shut up Jay and start climbing!"

The remaining six started their climb up the ice mountain.

* * *

The temperature was starting to drop a little and the climb was becoming harder. Zane, Amber, and Kai didn't seem to mind, but the other four were not enjoying the cold.

Ratchet shoved his omniwrench into the rocks and hoisted himself onto a ledge. He had snow in his fur and he had a short sleeve shirt on. He could feel Clank shivering on his back.

"Why I agreed to this I have no idea."

Amber crawled up onto the ledge

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing fine in this little challenge . When you have claws like mine climbing is easy."

Ratchet scowled at her and a bone chilling breeze blew through the mountain range. Ratchet blocked it with his hands, but Clank boxed up tighter and shivered more. He didn't like the cold very much. Amber took notice of the little robot

"You know, you can ditch Ratchet and come with me instead."

Clank shook his head

"I wouldn't do that to him."

"Thanks pal."

Amber thought for a second

"I can light my body on fire."

"...Bye Ratchet!"

Clank detached himself from Ratchet's harness and jumped onto Amber's back. Amber grabbed onto the next rock and started climbed again. Ratchet looked up at them

"Wha-wh-what-wha...oh come on!"

* * *

"I have won!"

Jay stood on top of the mountain in a victory pose. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. Kai yelled

"How the hell did you beat Cole?"

"I threw a cupcake!"

They looked at Cole, who was chilling on a rock eating the cupcake. Amber face palmed

"God dammit Cole. Can we go home now?"

"Hold on, I have to do my thunderclap of victory!"

Zane's eyes widened

"Jay no! We're on an ice mountain, you're clap will cause an-"

_**CRACK!**_

Snow came loose and tons of snow started falling right for the ninja.

"-avalanche."

"F***!"

Amber quickly flapped her wings and just barely escaped the snow.

"Amber!"

She dove down to Ratchet, who has holding up his omniwrench. She grabbed it and carried Ratchet away from the mountain. Kai yelled

"Hey, what about the rest of us!?"

"I'm on it!"

She took a deep breath and let loose a large stream of flaming purple and blue fire. It hit right where the snow was tumbling and it melted as it came down. The ninja sighed in relief as nothing but water flowed passed them. Amber coughed up some smoke, then shook her head. She hovered in the air

"...You guys wanna go back to the Bounty?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Everyone made their way back to the Bounty after scolding Jay for almost killing them. Now they were just chilling on the main deck.

"Did you guys see me outrun that falling snow? I was so brave."

"Mm, I don't know Kai, it seemed more like you were screaming for your life like Dareth."

"Shut up Amber."

"Hey, no one tells me to shut up. It's one of the worst mistakes you'll ever make. You know that, right Ratchet?"

No response

"R-Ratchet?"

He was at the edge of the Bounty staring at something

"What are you looking at?"

"What the hell is that?"

Everyone looked at what Ratchet was looking at. Something bright and golden was coming their way. Jay perked up

"It's Lloyd! God we haven't seen him in forever!"

"Who's Lloyd?"

"Only the coolest ninja in the freaking universe and he saved like all of humanity in a battle with a giant evil dragon overlord!"

"...Okay. I'm going to pretend that I believe all of that."

"Wait"

Everyone looked at Amber

"Did anyone tell Lloyd about Ratchet and Clank?"

No one answered, except for Cole with a

"F***!"

"What the hell are we gonna-"

"Hey! Heads up!"

Everyone stood back as Lloyd came up on his golden dragon. In a bright flash of light, the dragon disappeared and Lloyd landed on the deck. Zane waved

"Hello Lloyd, we have not seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, well I've been spending with my parents. Ever since the Final Battle I've been kinda catching up with them and-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?"

Lloyd pointed at Ratchet and Clank, Kai put a hand on his shoulder

"Boy, do we have a lot to tell you."

"That doesn't answer my question! There is a giant cat standing six feet away from me!"

Ratchet folded his arms

"Lombax."

Amber stood in front of Lloyd

"Now Lloyd, they aren't dangerous, they're our friends. Their names are Ratchet and Clank and...they're from another dimension."

"Really? How the hell did they get here?"

"Doctor Julien made a box that can open portals to other dimensions...it didn't work that way when they first got here they actually came in a spaceship from a-you know what we'll explain it to you later!"

"Awww..."

Clank walked up to him

"Believe me, it's a long and confusing story."

Lloyd got down on his knees and poked Clank a couple times

"What's this thing supposed to be? Some sort of robotic pet?"

Ratchet shrugged

"Kind of."

Clank glared angrily at him, and the lombax started laughing. Amber shook her head

"No Lloyd, he's not a pet. And if Ratchet doesn't stop laughing he's going to get his ass kicked."

Ratchet shut his mouth. Lloyd looked at Clank again

"Um...is it a toaster?"

"You're lucky that I don't punch you in the face for saying that. No, Clank is Ratchet's companion."

She bent down and picked up the little robot, who climbed up her arm and sat on her shoulder. Lloyd smiled and folded his arms

"Looks like you have a new Zane."

"Lloyd, I can't replace Zane with Clank! I already tried, Ratchet wouldn't trade me."

"Speaking of Ratchet..."

He turned to the lombax

"What are you?"

"I already said, I'm a lombax."

"And a lombax is...?"

"It's basically race of feline like creatures."

"Oh...that makes sense."

"Really?"

"No not really."

"Oh...well that's basically all the info you're getting. Not much more to say."

Clank spoke up

"Come to think of it, what ninja are you Lloyd?"

"I'm the green/golden ninja. I'm the chosen one that fought off the darkest evil when the fate of the world hung in the balance."

"World? Ha! Try saving entire galaxies!"

Amber growled at him

"Shut up Ratchet!"

"...Alright."

Lloyd started processing all of this through his head. What did these guys so when he was gone? And who were these two guys? Whoever they were, Amber seemed to have a pretty tight bond with them. What the hell was going on? It's not like his friends went to another dimension or something...

Right?

* * *

**I've had better chapter endings...this was not one of them XD**

**Question of the Chapter: Will Lloyd become friends with Ratchet and/or Clank?**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had become nighttime and the sky was crystal clear, studded with diamond stars. Everyone was still chilling on the main deck.

"So you guys went to another dimension, in which Amber apparently originated from, and went on a deadly adventure to save Cole from a ghost demon."

Kai answered

"...Yeah."

"Seems legit. Why didn't you guys tell me about this earlier?"

"Because you're never around."

"You couldn't of text me?"

"I would, but then everyone would make fun of my ringtone."

"_It was the heat of the moment-"_

"Shut up Amber!"

Every one laughed at Kai, who lowered his head in embarrassment. amber leaned back on a crate and looked at Ratchet

"So, you guys gonna head back or...?"

"Eh...the Dimension Box is like...twelve feet away from me. That's a long way to go for crossing dimensions. I think me and Clank will just hang here for tonight."

"Alright...you're sleeping outside though."

"Awww..."

Lloyd turned to the lombax

"So, I guess we'll be seeing each other often. What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a spaceship mechanic when I'm not saving the universe."

Lloyd nodded his head towards Clank

"What about him?"

"Oh well...he's just Clank."

"He sure is little...you're sure that he's not a pet?"

Clank folded his arms

"I am not a pet."

"Guys! You guys! Oh my god guys!"

Jay ran out onto the deck. Cole stopped him

"What is it?"

"I found...a laser pointer."

"Everyone was silent. Zane shook his head

"Why?"

"Because laser pointers are fun! See, check it out"

Jay fiddled with the laser pointer as Lloyd continued to chat with Amber, Ratchet, and Clank

"I'm just saying, you really look like a pet."

"How so?"

"It's just your appearance! You're the smallest out of all of us and you have those giant green eyes...actually I like your eyes, they're pretty cool."

"Oh well thank you, but I really prefer that you not call me a pet. Because there is no way that I am Ratchet's-"

Jay turned on the laser pointer and a small red light appeared on the deck, Clank froze. Amber looked at him

"Um...Clank, you were saying?"

No response

"What the heck? Lloyd I think you broke him or-"

Clank got down on all fours and stared at the little red light. Everyone was silent as he did. Jay moved the red light to the left, and Clank's eyes followed it. Ratchet held out his hands

"No way."

Jay moved the light around some more, this time Clank started chasing it. Ratchet started laughing

"Oh my god!"

Jay moved the light around the main deck, where Clank kept chasing it.

"This is so entertaining."

He decided to test Clank by driving the light up the ship's mast. Clank ran over to the base of it and jumped onto a crate. He actually started climbing up the mast and towards the light. By the time he reached it, he tried to grab it when Jay turned off the laser pointer. The light disappeared and Clank shook his head

"What happened-!"

He grasped the mast realizing how far up off the deck he was. He looked down at the others

"How did I get up here?"

Ratchet answered him

"You did something that I'm going to hold over your head for the rest of your life!"

"What?"

"Heh-heh, nevermind!"

"Oh...can one of you help me get down?"

Amber stood up

"I'm on it."

She flapped her wings and glided up to where Clank was. She removed him from the mast and landed back on the deck. Jay shoved the laser pointer in his pocket. He's had enough fun with it.

* * *

Two and a half hours passed. It was now 11:28 and everyone was growing drowsy. Kai, Jay, and Cole were playing video games on their handheld devices, Zane was reading, and Lloyd, Amber, and Ratchet were still talking about their other dimension adventure. Clank was asleep, cradled in Amber's arms.

"Man, just four of you battling a giant demon. Sound like it was pretty intense."

Amber nodded

"It was. And being drained of most of my core energy, I was half dead during the whole fight."

Ratchet's voice got soft

"And then you said that you would sacrifice yourself to save all of us."

"Yeah, I was so close to death too. Until Phantor came along and I turned him into energy, which totally saved my ass."

"But...what if Phantor hadn't of came? You would've..."

"Well, the past is the past. And the future is the future."

The dragonoid and lombax looked at each other and smiled. Lloyd noticed the way that they were looking at each other. He quickly spoke up

"So, now you can crossover into each other's dimensions with ease and not be in any danger?"

"Basically yeah...hey...we should take you there Lloyd."

He looked at the dragon girl strange

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can take you into Ratchet and Clank's dimension tomorrow! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Yeah...actually it does. That would be awesome!"

Ratchet nodded

"Then it's settled tomorrow where going into the other dimension! Ain't no party like an inter-dimensional party!"

Clank shifted in Amber's arms, making an 'Mm" sound. Amber gave a small laugh at the little robot. Kai called

"Hey Amber! Lloyd! We're going to bed! Let's go!"

Lloyd called back

"Okay! Come on Amber."

Amber gave Clank to Ratchet and walked with Lloyd into the Bounty. Ratchet made his usual bed out of tarps and punching bags, which seemed quite comfortable to him. He even folded up and small tarp to set Clank on. After he did, he laid down on his 'bed' and looked at the sky. He thought about his opinion on Lloyd. He seemed like a nice kid, little bit of a show-off, but a nice kid. He knew that it would take some time for Lloyd to get used to him and Clank. It may be a little rough or it may not. But hey-

At least he's not like Cole.

* * *

**My buscus, you guys have no idea how badly I wanted to do the Clank and the laser pointed thing! I thought that it would add a nice comedy touch to this chapter**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think that Lloyd will learn to trust Ratchet or will he end up being like Cole?**

**Make sure to leave a review (It really helps)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amber slept soundly on her banister. The ninja called her weird for sleeping up there instead of a bed. She actually does have a room, but she never sleeps in it, she just kept her stuff in it. She was excited for the next morning, she gets to go back to her own dimension. Plus she gets to see Lloyd as a lombax, which is going to be pretty awesome. Plus he'll be able to go to Drayden and see where Amber came from. He could also see Abalama...

'As long as Jay doesn't sing that stupid song...'

'_Sweet home Abalama'_

_'_Damn it, now it's stuck in my head...!'

A light thud woke her up. She lifted her head and her ears twitched. It sounded like it came from the main deck. She grabbed the banister with her tail and flipped upside down. She started swinging back and forth until she eventually launched herself out the window. She quickly caught the air in her wings and glided into flight. She quietly flew up and on to the main deck. Nothing seemed out of place.

The equipment wasn't touched.

No footprints or anything.

Nothing seemed out of place.

The Dimension Box wasn't there, Zane probably took it inside.

And finally two inter-dimensional creatures were sleeping on punching bags and tarps...yup, everything was normal.

Amber swiftly but quietly ran to the other side of the Bounty and looked over the ledge. Nothing was there. She probably heard a raccoon or a mouse or something. She scanned the area below the ship one more time, until she decided that it was nothing. She was about to go back inside when she found herself mesmerized by the night sky. The moon was full and stars lined up through the dark sapphire sky. It was a very nice view, it just wanted to make her jump off the Bounty and fly in the sky forever...or at least until the sun came up. She loved the dimension, though she just wanted to go back to her own so she can be the free Dragonoid that she is. She just couldn't wait to-

"Amber?"

"AH!"

Amber jumped and jerked her head around to see Ratchet standing behind her. She bent over and grasped her chest and gasped

"Oh my god...it's just you Ratchet...ugh...I think...I think I soiled myself a little...oh god! Don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah, well...what are you doing out here? It's 2:37 in the morning."

"I thought I heard something, but it turned out to be nothing."

"Oh...um okay."

He leaned forward with his hands on the Bounty's ledge.

"So, you're finally going back tomorrow...well actually it's today but you know what I mean."

"You always had a way with words."

"Be quiet, I try my best. Anyway...I was thinking."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Well...I guess you might not. I was thinking...that maybe...we shouldn't take Lloyd into the other dimension."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't think he's ready. I mean I barely know the guy. Hell, even when you and the ninja came into the other dimension I had spent a couple days with you guys."

"Ratchet trust me, Lloyd will be fine. He's gone through more than you think. I'm sure it will take time, but he'll adjust to the other dimension."

"Alright...but if he doesn't I have the right to say 'I told you so.'"

"I can live with that-"

"What are you two talking about?"

The two turned around to see Clank rubbing his eyes. They had woke him up while he was recharging. They really didn't want to being the Lloyd problem onto him. Ratchet shook his head

"Nothing pal, just go on back to bed."

"Amber why are you out here?"

She shrugged

"I thought I heard something, but it was nothing. Then I ended up talking with Ratchet."

"Talking about what?"

"Just about Lloyd."

"What about him?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

Clank nodded

"I'm just curious."

"Yeah well, maybe we'll tell you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm tired. Come on Clank."

Ratchet and Clank walked back over to their punching bag beds. Clank jumped onto Ratchet's bed and sat down on it. Ratchet pointed to the folded up tarps

"Guess again."

The little robot gave Ratchet an 'awwww...' look and jumped into his bed. Amber climbed over the ledge and started crawling towards the window of the ninja's room. Ratchet called

"Don't you ever use a door?"

"Doors are so yesterday!"

Ratchet shook his head and laid down in his bed and looked up at the sky. He sighed

"Clank, can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I'm really having a hard time trusting Lloyd."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know! That's just it! I just can't get myself to trust him..."

"...Does it have anything to do with the experience we had with Cole?"

Ratchet didn't respond. So Clank continued

"You are afraid that Lloyd will end up being like Cole. That's why you are having a hard time trusting him."

"Maybe. I don't now. It's a possibility. Now go to sleep pal, you need to finish recharging."

Clank was silent after that. Ratchet thought about it. Maybe Clank was right, maybe he didn't get a good feeling from Lloyd because of the incident with Cole. He attempted to think about it more, but his body was telling him to sleep. He started drifting into slumber...but for a brief moment, he thought he heard movement under him.

* * *

**There ya' go , chapter 4!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think was the noise Amber heard? **

**Send in a review please! (It helps)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys, let's go!"

Kai yelled to his teammates. It was now morning, and the ninja were getting ready to cross into the other dimension. Sensei walked out onto the deck, he wasn't all for this trip, but he just didn't have the heart to say 'no' to them going. He gently pounded his bamboo stick on the floor

"Now don't you six get stuck in there again. I don't want to have to watch over Ninjago on my own for that long."

"Yes Sensei."

He walked back into the Bounty as Zane brought out the Dimension Box, but he had a strange look on his face. Jay noticed

"Is something wrong Zane?"

"The Dimension Box, it feels...a little warm."

"Well, we are in the ice mountains. We turned up the heat a lot, so that's probably why it's warm."

"I guess so."

While Zane had the job of setting up the box, the others had to clean up the main deck before they left. Cole and Jay decided to play dust ball hockey with brooms and trash cans, it was their favorite game. Kai was putting away weapons and training dummies. Lloyd was watching Zane set up the Dimension Box in case he had to turn it on himself. Ratchet was putting the old punching bags away, but Clank wasn't taking part in it. He wasn't really strong enough to move a punching bag anyway. He walked around the deck, as if he was looking for something. Kai was cleaning up some training equipment when he noticed him

"Hiya Shorty, whatcha looking for?"

"I am having trouble locating Amber."

"Uh, I think I saw her inside her room. She's probably just packing her backpack."

"Alright, thank you."

The robot walked walked down into the Bounty. He didn't know the inside of the ship that well, but he did know where Amber's room.

* * *

Amber was about finished packing her backpack. She didn't have much in there. She only had a small blanket, Chex Mix, her Nintendo 3DS, her iPod Touch, and a little stuffed kitty she had received from her mother...

Her Dragonoid mother, Heather Draco.

Her ears twitched as her door opened to reveal Clank. She nodded

"Sup little homie?"

"I just came to inform you that we are waiting on you."

"Yeah, I'll be up there in a second."

She closed the brown bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Hey did Ratchet get all of that Lloyd stuff out of that empty head of his?"

"Um...yes. Yes he did."

Amber looked down at the little robot

"Clank, I know when you're lying to me."

"I do not think that Ratchet would want me to say anything about what he said."

Amber got down on her knees and took her backpack off. She opened it

"I'll let you ride in my backpack."

That tempted Clank so badly. He loved riding around in Amber's backpack. He stared at the open bag and thought to himself

'Don't do it...don't do it...don't do it...'

He smiled and jumped into the backpack

'And you did it.'

* * *

Amber walked outside with Clank looking over her shoulder while he stood inside her backpack.

"So...he's worried that Lloyd will end up being like Cole."

"That is correct."

"I really don't blame him. I mean with the Phantor incident, I think it's reasonable for him to have a hard time trusting another ninja-"

"Hey Amber."

Ratchet walked by her, she nodded

"Sup."

He looked inside her opened backpack

"You comfy in there Clank?"

"Yes."

"Everyone stand back!"

Zane messed with the Dimension Box a little and then it began it's little sparking fit. The sparks grew bigger until the white light of the portal blinded all of them. Lloyd gazed at it

"Whoa..."

Cole punched him int the shoulder

"Are you ready?"

"I guess so...who's going first?"

Amber grabbed the back of Ratchet's shirt

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"Let's see how you like it!"

She threw/kicked Ratchet into the portal. She could hear Clank laughing behind her. Lloyd went up to the portal and tried to touch it

"So do I just walk in or-"

Jay sneaked up behind him and pushed him into the portal. Lloyd yelled on the way in. The other four ninja followed after, then Amber jumped in. The portal closed after she went in.

* * *

The eight fell out of the portal and right onto the ground. Lloyd got his face off the floor and rubbed his eyes. He felt a little dizzy, must've been from the portal. He felt some dust on his head and brushed his out of fur.

Wait...FUR!?

He quickly opened his eyes and almost screamed at what he saw. He had green fur covering his arms. He saw his reflection on the shiny metal floor. He had become a green lombax with gold stripes. He was going to tell the others about it.

That's when he screamed.

In front of him stood five lombaxes. Ratchet of course was one of them, but he saw four others.

One with pale blue fur with dark blue stripes.

One with light red fur and dark red stripes.

One with black fur and brown stripes.

And one with white fur and gray stripes.

The only one who didn't look as different was Amber. Her body was just slimmer and her dragon parts seemed more sharp and fierce. He looked around the area. IT looked like some kind of loading bay. There was a reddish brown ship in it...

A spaceship.

Ratchet took a couple steps forward

"Lloyd"

The green lombax stood up and looked at him

"Welcome to Apogee Space Station."

* * *

**And there is chapter 5...you may applaud now...or not.**

**Question of the Chapter: Where will Ratchet take Lloyd and the others first?**

**Make sure to leave a review please! (It helps me a lot)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cole walked around the docking bay

"Man, last time I was here I...actually I don't remember what I did when I was here."

Amber folded her arms

"Does 'possessed douche-bag' ring a bell?"

"You know, for a fourteen year old, you have one bad mouth."

"It's how I roll Cole, it's how I roll."

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at Jay

"Are we gonna do something or what dudes? Cause I'mma gettin' bored."

Kai rolled his eyes

"Jay, you're always bored."

"I know...let's go blow up things in the arsenal again!"

Ratchet shook his head

"No, Talwyn's not here and I don't think she would want us going through her arsenal without permission. We'll have to go somewhere outside of the space station."

"Abalama?"

"No."

"Aww..."

Amber reached behind and patted her back back a few times.

"Hey you, got any ideas?"

Clank came out of it and shook his head

"I do not have a reasonable place that we can take Lloyd."

"Reasonable? And what are the unreasonable places?"

After Clank told her, he dropped to the floor as Amber slid next to Ratchet

"We should go to the Great Clock."

"The Great Clock? Are you sure?"

"Nope."

"Dude, if we take Lloyd to the Great Clock, he'll be even more freaked out than he already is."

"I know, it'll be funny."

"Amber..."

"What? It'll be fine Ratchet, I'm sure that Lloyd can take it. I know that Clank agrees, he's the one who thought of the idea."

"I said that it was an unreasonable place."

"What? Couldn't here you, you're all the way down there!"

Clank stared blankly at her, not getting what she just said

"...You're short!"

"Well at least I have dignity."

Jay yelled

"Hey Clank, look!"

"At what-"

A small red light passed by him, he jumped and started chasing it. Amber put her hands on her waist and looked at Ratchet

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Sure...after a few minutes of watching this."

The two laughed as Clank chased the laser light. The robot narrowed his eyes in an mad position

"I dislike all of you."

* * *

After about three minutes of laughing at Clank, the eight managed to fit into the Aphelion and took off into space. Lloyd stared out the window in amazement

"Wow..."

He watched as the ship passed by some planets

"This is amazing...we're actually in outer space. It's incredible!"

Amber waved her hand

"Been there, done that."

"Shut up, I haven't been here before."

"Well who wasn't here when we fell into another dimension?"

"I was spending time with my parents!"

"Good for you...mine are dead."

"Oh..."

A question came to Kai

"Hey...now that I think about, where are your parents Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't answer. Amber quickly looked into the back seat, waving her hand in front of her neck. Kai's ears lowered

"Oh...I'm really sorry that I asked that, really."

"It's alright. I'm not the only orphan in the universe, so I know that other people feel what I feel."

Jay looked into the front seat

"What about you Clank?"

"Jay, robots don't have parents."

Zane socked Cole in the arm, receiving a yelp of pain from the earth ninja. Clank climbed on top of the seat so the ninja could see him

"Actually, I do have parents. My mother is a computer in a Robot Factory on Quartu."

Kai looked confused

"I'm going to pretend I know what Quartu is. But what about your dad?"

Amber did the hand-neck motion again. Clank's voice got a tad quieter

"My father's name is Orvus. He was the owner of the Great Clock before he gave it to me-"

"You own the Great Clock!?"

Amber threw her 3DS at Jay's face to shut him up. Clank shook his head

"Yes, I do own it. Anyway, after entrusting me with his occupation of keeping time in balance, he was captured and killed by one of me and Ratchet's enemies."

Cole's ears lowered

"What did they do to him?"

Ratchet decided to take it on from there. He was actually there when Orvus died, so he could explain it a little better. Plus, he knew that Clank didn't like to talk about it.

"They were trying to get into the main chamber of the Great Clock. They had Orvus in a containment tube where he was held prisoner. They kept trying to get the location of the chamber, but Orvus refused to tell them no matter what they did. When he denied the answer one last time, they had a machine fire a brainwave damaging pulse at him, then he just...disappeared."

No one said a word for a few seconds. Then Amber shook her head

"How do you know for sure that he's...deceased? He could have just teleported out! I know that some of the Zoni can teleport."

"Then why didn't he get out when they captured him in the first place?"

"I don't know...maybe he wanted them to think that he was dead. You know, so they wouldn't go and capture him again. It's a possibility."

"Can we stop talking about it? We're bumming Clank out."

Amber looked over in the seat next her to see her backpack's top flap close. She turned around to look at Kai

"Thanks for asking about his father Kai...ya' dick."

"Why did he go into your backpack?"

"I don't know, he likes it in there. I don't mind really.."

The backpack moved a little

"Is there Chex Mix in here?"

"Hey! That Chex Mix is not for you!"

Amber opened the backpack and reached into it, pulling Clank out. Suddenly, Lloyd spoke

"Oh my god! Is that the Great Clock!?"

Everyone looked out the windshield to see the giant inside-of-a-watch like structure made up of golden gears and the blue glow around it. Jay's eyes widened

"Man, the universe has a better watch than me."

"Sorry Jay, Amber already said that joke in the first book."

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, chapter 6. You may throw your toasters now.**

**Question of the Chapter: What will they do at the Great Clock?**

**Trivia question: Which enemy of Ratchet and Clank was responsible for Orvus' death?**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

The six lombaxes (and one robot and one dragonoid) jumped out of Aphelion after Ratchet landed her in the docking bay. The ninja looked around in amazement. Unlike Amber, they had never been to the Great Clock before. Jay spotted the little robotic creatures, or Zoni, floating around

"What the hell are those things?"

Amber got her smarts on

"Those are the Zoni, Jay. They live here in the Great Clock."

Jay raised an eyebrow

"And you know this how...?

She laughed nervously

"Haha, well...um...it's uh...it's not like Ratchet and Clank took me here while you guys were sleeping when we were here the first time if that's what you're thinking!"

"Um...yeah I was kinda thinkin' that...!"

Several bells went off inside the clock. It had struck 2:00 P.M. Amber's ears twitched

"Man, I love those bells. Though being the ninja of sound, I love all music...except for country...and jazz...and polka...and the blues...and hard rock...but I love all instruments! Well...except for trumpet...and french horn...and trombone...and everything else in the brass section...and the saxophone in some cases...and the harmonica...this isn't helping me."

Kai folded his arms

"Do you actually have any sound powers? I mean, you can barely do your sound spinjitzu!"

"Well...there is one thing."

"What?"

Amber put up her mask and looked down into the clock. She just stared at it...intensely. Ratchet whispered to Kai

"I think you broke her."

"Ratchet...she's been broken for a long time."

Everyone jumped as the clock bells went off unexpectedly. Jay folded his arms

"Hey, I thought that these went off already? What the hell Clank?"

Clank shrugged

"They're not supposed to do that. It appears that Amber is making them ring."

Amber raised her hand and pointed to the red lombax behind her

"Ha! F*** you Kai!"

"Shut up!"

"Dudes, dudes, check this out!"

She changed the rhythm and the bells started ringing 'Radioactive.' Cole face-palmed

"Saw that coming."

Ratchet smiled

"Hey, I know this song, LC loves it!"

Jay grabbed Zane's arm

"Kill me now! I don't want another Imagine Dragons fan-"

"Hey hey hey hey! Don't mess with the bells!"

Everyone turned around as a floating red trashcan like robot came outside. Lloyd stepped back

"Whoa, what's up with this robot? He looks weird!"

He then yelped in pain as Clank stepped on his tail. He turned around

"What the hell!?"

"That is Sigmund, senior caretaker of the Great Clock. He once saved me from an enemy."

"Oh, sorry..."

Sigmund went over and jerked Amber out of her music phase. She growled

"What the hell Sigmund? I was playing ma' song...with ma' mind!"

"Sorry, just please don't mess with the bells. As Senior Caretaker, I have to make sure that nothing happens to the clock. Even if it's just the bells."

"...With ma' mind, Sigmund!"

"Yes, I get it, with your mind. As cool as that sounds I would like to know who your friends are."

Amber pointed to each of them

"That's Kai, Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Douche-bag."

Cole scowled at her

"Well, his name is Cole...but he's still a douche-bag."

Sigmund nodded

"Well, nice to meet all of you. Sorry to cut this short, but I have clock duties I have to do. Please don't break anything! Please!"

The red robot floated away as Cole folded his arms

"I am not a douche-bag!"

"Yeah...you are."

"Shut the hell up Ratchet!"

Cole shoved the lombax, making stumble back a few feet. He maintained his balance, but something fell out of his pocket. Amber jumped

"Ratchet dropped something, I totes call it!"

Ratchet quickly went to grab it, but his hand ended up hitting something. He looked at Amber

"Hey, come on! No force fields!"

"Imma use a force field!"

Lloyd looked confused

"Amber can make force fields?"

She ran over to the object on the ground and picked it up. She read what it said

"Hologuise? What the hell it a hologuise?"

"It is a device that allows you to project yourself as any person you choose."

Ratchet looked down at Clank

"Why? Why would you tell her that?"

The little robot shrugged as Amber fiddled with the hologuise. She clipped it to her pants and pressed a button. She quickly became engulfed in a white light and transformed into Lloyd. Normal Lloyd not lombax Lloyd. The only difference were the eyes, they remained purple. The real Lloyd jumped

"Oh my god! She's me!"

Amber looked at her new body

"Not bad. Though the gold kimono isn't really my style."

"That body isn't your style! It's mine!"

She pressed the button again and she appeared as Kai

"Hmm...the ego is a little big. But I like the hair."

"Hey! I don't have that big of an ego!"

"Hahahahahahaha yes you do."

She pressed the button again to appear as Jay

"OH GOD GET ME OUT OF THIS!"

She rapidly pressed the button, then transformed into Zane

"Hmm...I appear as Zane...but I don't feel any smarter."

"Gee, I wonder why."

Aww come on Zane...that's not nice."

She pressed the button again and appeared as Cole

"Man, it feels like I haven't washed my hair in weeks. Cole, are you a hippie?"

"No! Far from it!"

"You're a hippie Cole. We all know it."

She pressed the button again and the bright light blinded everyone a little. When their eyes adjusted, Amber wasn't there. Jay looked around

"Where did she go? Did she take on the form of air or something?"

Zane shook his head

"I don't think that's possible."

"Zane, we're inside a giant clock that keeps track of the space-time continuum, anything is possible in this dimension!"

Ratchet folded his arms

"Actually the hologuise won't let you take the shape of air...trust me I've tried."

"Dude, Ratchet, stop talking I'm tryin' to chill here."

Ratchet looked behind him to see Clank attached to his harness, only it wasn't Clank.

It was Amber.

He could tell because she had purple eyes instead of green. He swatted her off of him and she dropped to the floor.

"Man, so this is what it's like to be as tall as Clank."

She looked at Clank

"I feel bad for you."

The little robot put his fists on his waist and narrowed his eyes. Amber stepped back and shrugged

"What? I like this body! Check it out-"

She activated and hovered in the air

"I got heli-pack action!"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop copying my body and go back to your own."

"Hold on, I still got one more."

She pressed the hologuise and transformed into Ratchet. Ratchet growled

"Oh-no! No changing into me!"

"I can understand why you don't want me to, I can hear everything with these giant ears...I like the tail though."

"Come on Amber, go back to your own body!"

"Fine!"

She returned to her old self and put the hologuise in her pocket. Clank spoke up

"Perhaps we should leave the Great Clock. It seems that Sigmund is busy and we shouldn't bother him."

Jay lowered his head

"Awwwwww...this place is cool...we should go to Abalama!"

Everyone (except Lloyd) yelled at him

"NO!"

"Aww, okay. Then where are we gonna go?"

No one said anything for a few seconds, until Ratchet thought of something

"The only place I can think of is Drayden."

"Ratchet, I can't have Aphelion pass through the barrier without my Energy Harnessing gloves."

Clank took her gloves out of his chest compartment and tossed them to Amber. They landed right in her face.

"Thank you."

Kai waved his hand

"Let's hurry up and leave before Amber starts playing Radioactive again."

"Don't tempt me Kai!"

Ratchet grabbed her shoulder and dragged her along to keep her from doing it. She made him let go

"Hey, can I drive."

"No. You don't have a pilot's license."

Clank looked at him

"Ratchet, you don't have a pilot's license."

"I have a theoretical license!"

Amber took out the hologuise and turned into Ratchet again

"There, now I have a theoretical pilots license."

"No you..I-you...or I...you or...change back into your own body!"

She rolled her eyes and changed back into her dragon form.

* * *

**You guys have no idea how much fun I had doing the hologuise seen :)**

**The reason I haven't been updating in awhile is because I FINALLY got My first Ratchet and Clank game! I got Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank for the PSP! I haven't started Secret Agent because I wanted to finish Size Matters first. My favorite level is when Ratchet shrinks himself and goes inside Clank. The friggin' robot is bigger on the inside than the outside...he's like the TARDIS. Also Clank has a heart and it's really cool looking...even though Technomite soldiers were trying to destroy it...those guys were dicks. And I find it bad that Ratchet was blowing things up inside of his best friend...I really hope that he didn't break anything. Also why the frig does Clank have Gadgetron venders and bolt crates inside his body? What the hell does Ratchet feed him? XD**

**They should bring that level back in the next Ratchet and Clank game cause it was so friggin' awesome.**

**The only part of the game I didn't like were the friggin' skyboard races. The controls were hard to maintain and I kept hitting things. Every time Ratchet slammed into a wall I yelled "Go home Ratchet, you're drunk!"**

**Question of the Chapter: What will they do on Drayden? (It's chapters like these when I can't think of a good question)**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**Oh and by the way there's a poll on my profile about upcoming movies people are most exciting for. Ratchet and Clank and The Avengers 2 are tied.**

**Speaking of movies, I literally just remembered this. Do you guys know that movie Wreck-it Ralph? They're making a sequel (it's legit) and guess what...Ratchet and Clank are confirmed characters! Yaay! And they appeared on the main character list! Even more yaay!**

**This is AmberdiamondSwords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Space, it's huge. So huge that if you lost your toaster in it, you would probably never see it again. The entire cosmos is empty, except for a single ship carrying eight passengers. A dragonoids, a robot, and six lombaxes. Their destination: the secluded planet Drayden, home world of the dragonoid species-"

Amber turned around

"Jay, stop narrating."

"Sorry..."

Lloyd looked out the window, then at Amber

"Hey, about these dragonoids, how do we know that they won't try to eat me like with you guys?"

"Don't worry Lloyd, you're safe. I've already told them before not to eat any of my friends."

"Okay that's good...but I guess Jay's kinda screwed."

Jay scowled

"Hey!"

Amber shrugged

"What Jay? It's not like they haven't tried to kill ya' before. Except for me, the dragons have tried to kill all of us. Even Clank!"

"Why would they want to kill him?"

Clank climbed to the top of seat

"Because dragonoids have a known fear of technology."

"They were afraid of Clank and several guards tried to get rid of him."

Lloyd folded his arms

"Yeah, because he's so scary."

Amber grabbed the back of Clank's torso and held him in the air

"I know right?"

"But if you're a dragonoid, shouldn't you be afraid of technology too? Isn't there like an instinct that should kick into your mind or something?"

"Nope, I can't hate technology. I'm a technomancer."

"A techno-what now?"

"TechnoMANCER!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's someone who has kind of...a soft spot for technology dudes."

Ratchet laughed

"You mean like Al?"

"Imma stab you! You know that's not what I meant."

"I'm just making sure."

"Besides, I'd be putting Al in danger if I even thought about liking him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I liked Al, you would kill him. Because I know you want this."

Amber motioned towards her body. Ratchet blankly stared at her, then returned his focus to driving. Kai whispered to Cole

"We all know he wants it."

Ratchet jerked the controls to the right, making Kai's head slam into the side of the ship. He yelped in pain and rubbed his head

"Yeah...I deserved that."

Amber laughed at him

"That was great! Do it again, only harder!"

Ratchet smiled

"Okay!"

He grasped the steering control and Kai put his arms over his head. Zane quickly spoke up

"Ratchet, we are heading for the anomaly barrier!"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow

"What anomaly barrier?"

He looked out the windshield to see a large cloud of static electricity

"Oh, that anomaly barrier."

Ratchet punched Amber on the shoulder

"Hey, do the thing that you did before so we don't die."

"What, I'm not allowed to kill all of you?"

"You really wanna kill Clank?"

She stared at him blankly

"...You suck."

She activated her EH gloves, which became illuminated with a glowing purple mist. She turned around to face the backseats

"Alright now, in a few seconds you're all gonna be blinded by a bright light then you'll probably end up unconscious. Are you ready?"

Jay gripped his seat

"No!"

"Alrighty then! Stoopify!"

She jerked her head in a nodding motion, making Aphelion become engulfed in light and everyone inside blacked out.

* * *

Ratchet slowly opened his eyes to a blurry world as he started regaining consciousness. He didn't hear any voices, so he must be the first one to wake up. He lifted his head off the back of his seat and his vision became clear. He was right, everyone else was still out. Luckily, he had a plan prepared for this situation. He carefully grabbed and reached into Amer's backpack and pulled out her iPod touch. He grabbed a cord and plugged it into the slot where the headphones went. Then he took the other end and plugged it into the ship's speaker system. He scrolled through Amber's playlist

"Radioactive...a cover of Radioactive...another cover of Radioactive...a third cover of Radioactive...a Minecraft parody of Radioactive...the Pokemon theme song...Counting Stars...Demons...Fireflies...what the f*** is After the Blackout?"

After a few minutes of searching, he found the song he was looking for. He turned up the volume and put a pair of headphones on, then pressed play

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Everyone yelled in shock as they woke up with a heart attack, even the robots. Ratchet paused the song and started laughing at them. Cole rubbed his large fuzzy ears

"God damn it Ratchet! You f****** suck!"

"Say whatever you want about me, that was pretty damn funny!"

Amber growled as she shoved the steering wheel, sending Ratchet into the side of the ship

"...Ow."

Kai folded his arms

"Ha! How do you like it?"

"I don't know, I need a reminder of what it looks like."

He jerked the controls again, slamming Kai into the ship. Cole turned a little green

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to be sick!"

Amber looked back at him

"If you're going to hurl, do it on Jay's lap."

"I'll hurl in Clank, he's like a bucket!"

Clank scooted forward in his seat

"Please keep him away from me."

Suddenly, Aphelion's voice came through

_Now approaching Planet Drayden_

Amber pretended to wave a little flag with her hand

"Yaay."

Lloyd looked at the single planet

"You actually came from that planet?"

"Hell yeah I did, you got a problem with dat?"

"Um...no."

"Well in that case, let's land dudes. I gotz bro-gons to rejoice with."

"Do you ever speak normal English?"

"Ratchet, I'm a fourteen year old girl, of course I don't!"

* * *

**I know you guys were expecting them to be on Drayden this chapter, but I was typing this late at night and I totes got tired. **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think the dragonoids will think about Lloyd?**

**To ceeloogreenn: The elder dragonoid's name is literally Elder**

**Make sure to leave a review and smack dat favorite/follow button**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet landed Aphelion on Drayden's surface, which startled up a few of the dragonoids. Lloyd was the first one to get out, he looked around.

"Seems like a nice place...very naturey."

"I know. It has so much nature that it's unnatural."

"Shut up Jay."

Amber flew out of the ship and landed right in the soft grass. She took a deep breath

"Ah, it's good to be home."

Lloyd looked around some more

"This place is so quiet and peaceful, hard to believe that you came from here-"

Everyone jumped back as several growling dragonoids came out of the bushes.

"Nevermind, you belong here."

Amber waved her hands

"Dude, bros, it's just us, Amber and the lombaxes...and one robot."

They quickly stood up after recognizing who they were. Then a red winged and yellow winged dragonoid came out of the forest. The red winged one smiled

"Oh my god Nicki our girl is back!"

"I know, Corey, I know. Hey, back off you savages! These here dudes are welcomed on this planet."

The other dragonoids grunted at them, then ran back into the forest. Amber smiled and hugged the two dragonoids

"Corey! Nicki! Wassup homies?"

Nicki shrugged

"Eh, you know, we're managing to stay alive like always. Sup Ratchet?"

Ratchet hopped out of the ship

"Nothin' much dude-

"Hold that thought!"

Corey went up to Lloyd, who stepped back a little

"We got ourselves a new face!"

The green lombax was feeling a little uncomfortable with this dragonoid in his face. Lucky for him, Amber pulled Corey back

"That's Lloyd Garmadon, he's from my...well other dimension."

"Lloyd huh? Weird name."

"Hey!"

"What man? I'm just speaking my mind!"

Nicki shook his head

"Your mind is the last place we want to hear from..."

"Hey! Shut yo' face Nicki!"

"Heh-heh. Hey, where's the little metal dude you guys carry with you?"

Ratchet looked around

"That's a good question."

Just then, Clank appeared out of Amber's backpack. She looked at him

"When did you get in there?"

"I was taking a nap in here."

"Of course you were."

Corey looked at him and shuddered

"Ugh. Dude I know he ain't dangerous or nothin', but I still don't wanna touch him. His appearance just freaks me out."

Amber rolled her eyes and took Clank out of here backpack

"Yeah, he's _so _scary looking."

"I know right!"

"Here, let me fix him for you."

She set Clank on the ground and Ratchet grabbed her shoulder

"Please don't."

"Aw come on Ratchet! I know that he's not the most likable guy, but it makes the dragons feel more comfortable around him. Besides, Lloyd hasn't met him yet."

Lloyd cocked his head

"Met who?"

"You'll see."

She activated her EH gloves and looked down at Clank

"I'll see ya' later."

She sent a small pulse that phased into Clank's body. The little robots body glowed a bright white light and he started to change shape. He got taller, and it looked like he grew large ears and a tail. After the light faded, Lloyd stared at the sight in front of him. A gray lombax with black stripes, bright green eyes, and he even had a red-orange puffball on top of head. The lomba smiled and looked at Lloyd

"Sup? I'm LC."

"LC?"

"Lombax Clank. Don't blame me for the name, Amber gave it to me. If I got to name myself, I would be Jason."

"...What the f*** happened to him?"

Amber rubbed the back of her neck

"Now, how do I explain this? LC is kind of a disguise for Clank when he's on this planet. Though LC is here, Clank is still in there, his mind just isn't in control."

"Um...I guess that makes sense...sort of."

Nicki interrupted

"Dudes, dudes, play it cool, Elder is coming!"

Lloyd looked at Ratchet

"Who's Elder?"

"Literally, the elder dragonoid. He rules over the other dragons."

"Oh..."

Then, an old dragonoid came slowly out of the forest. His wings were silver and gold, which kind of gave away that he was the ruler. He smiled

"Ah, Amber. Welcome back young one."

She waved

"Sup Elder?"

"I see that you brought your friends...and one other."

Lloyd smiled nervously

"Uh...hi, I'm Lloyd. I'm from...you know...that other dimension."

Kai patted him on the back

"You're doing great."

Elder nodded at Lloyd

"I am Elder, we welcome you to Drayden. Will you eight be staying here at all?"

Amber turned to look at Ratchet

"I don't know. You wanna stay for a day or two."

"I don;t see why not, what about you guys."

Zane nodded

"It would be nice for Amber to reconnect with her species. Being the last female, she should probably get to know the others a little better."

Lloyd's eyes widened

"She's what now!?"

Elder nodded again

"Then it is settled. Would anyone like to take in Amber and her friends in for the night?"

After a couple of seconds of silence, one dragonoid raised his hand

"I will."

Everyone looked up at a dark blue winged dragonoid. He had messy blondish brown hair and he had these beautiful sapphire eyes. He glided down to Amber and smiled at her

"Welcome back Amber."

"Um...who are you?"

"Me? I am Francisco. But you may call me Francis. You'll be staying in my cave tonight"

He moved some hair out from in front of his eyes, and Amber smiled at him

"Wow...your blue eyes are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as your purple ones."

She laughed a little nervously as they gazed out of each other. The others, on the other hand, had 'what the f***' faces. Corey went over to Ratchet and whispered

"Dude...you are so out!"

* * *

**Oooooooooooh looks like Amber found a pretty boy and she's interested! I thought I could throw in some romance for you romance readers.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who's going to be more jealous of ****Francisco, Lloyd or Ratchet?**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

The right hung around the forest as the day passed by. The seven lombaxes sat around with several dragonoids playing video games as Amber caught up with Nicki and Corey, with Francisco listening in as well.

"So, you say that your high score in Guitar Hero is 846,000?"

"That's right."

"That's awesome girl! Just one question though"

"What?"

"What's Guitar Hero?"

Amber face palmed and waved her hand

"Forget about it, it's technology stuff."

"Technology?"

Francisco flew down from the tree he was perched in

"I guess you've heard that our kind isn't really fond of that stuff."

"Dude, I'm a technomancer, Zane is my brother and he's a nindroid, and my best friend is a little robot."

Nicki gave a weird look

"Zane is a what now?"

"Don't ask."

"And what the hell is a technomancer?"

"It means that I have complete understanding of technology and can form emotional bonds with robots."

"...Man you are breaking all the rules aren't you?"

Francisco folded his arms

"A bad girl...I like that."

"Hey, back off man. Give me some space. You are hot, I'll admit it, but give me some time to mature. I'm fourteen...don't mess me up."

Lloyd looked up from his video game

"Did Amber just say that Francisco was hot?"

Ratchet looked up from his game too

"She said what now?"

LC answered

"She said that Ratchet and Lloyd are a couple of jealous bitches."

They both yelled at him

"Shut up LC!"

"Wait a minute-"

Ratchet looked at Lloyd

"_You _like Amber?"

"Uh...maybe."

Kai whispered

"Yes he does...he does a lot."

Lloyd whispered back

"I'm going to kill you and sell your kidneys on the Internet."

"You do that."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at an orange winged dragonoid who climbed up onto a tree. He pointed to the sky

"Rain clouds are comin' this way! And they look like nasty ones!"

Francisco patted Amber on the shoulder

"Let's go to my cave, we'll stay nice and dry in there."

"Alrighty then, let's go boys!"

The seven lombaxes responded by getting up and running alongside the two dragonoids.

* * *

It had started to rain one the group reached Francisco's cave. It was a hole in the side of a small mountain. Around on the walls were patches of crystals and granite. Amber touched one of the crystals, making them react by lighting up the area. Jay wiped some water off of his head

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, I made it myself. Took several years for me to carve through it with my fire, but I managed."

Ratchet rolled his eyes while wringing out his tail

"Show off."

Cole looked outside

"Man, it's starting to come down hard. Is it always like this."

"Well, it is storm season here on Drayden."

LC's ears drooped, which were dripping with water

"What did he just say?"

Everyone looked at each other

"Uhh..."

"Because I'm pretty sure that he just said sto-"

_BOOM!_

That thunder clap scared LC right back into Clank. Francisco jumped

"Whoa! Was not expecting that! What the hell!?"

Lloyd nudged Ratchet

"Wuss."

The two silently laughed until Zane slapped both of them upside the head. Clank quickly took cover behind Francisco, who flew away from him

"Oh god, don't let it touch me!"

Amber growled at him

"Don't be a dick dude! He's scared of storms. But, I have came prepared."

Amber picked up Clank and gave him to Ratchet

"Hold this."

He took the robot in his arms as Amber headed towards the front of the cave. Kai looked confused

"What are you doing?"

"I, Amber Violet Draco/Julien, have been working on making a soundproof barrier with my EH Gloves. I'm going to try it out."

"Alright...have fun with that."

She turned around and walked out of the cave. She activated her gloves and held them in the air. A wall of purple energy started to form around the mouth of the cave. Jay wondered

"She's not going to get struck by lightning or anything is she?"

Zane shook his head

"I do not believe that there is any metal inside of her-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nevermind."

Ratchet looked up form comforting Clank

"Did it work?"

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK!?"

**20 minutes later**

Amber stumbled into the cave and leaned against the wall

"Okay, I have good news and bad news. Good news is: I managed to set up the soundproof barrier. Bad news is: I probably need to go to the hospital."

Kai waved his hand

"Eh, you'll be fine. You've been struck by Jay's lightning before...several times!"

"Hehe...oh yeah. But I think I might have brain damage."

Ratchet muttered

"There isn't a brain in there to damage."

"I heard that!"

"Oh...heh-heh...s***!"

He quickly jumped out of the way as a fireball smacked the area he was sitting in. Francisco came over and brushed away the burn mark

"Whoa hey, watch the burn marks!"

"Sorry, Ratchet pissed me off a little."

The lombax yelled behind a rock

"Worth it!"

"Imma stab you!"

"Oh yeah? Come at me!"

"...Very well...stoopify!"

She created a bright flash of light, making everyone lose their vision for a brief moment. When the light faded, Amber was gone. Francisco looked around the cave

"What the what!?"

Ratchet was a little worried now. He felt a slight breeze pass by behind him. He turned around only to see stone wall. He shrugged and turned around to meet Amber's face

"Surprise bitch!"

He yelled in shock as he fell onto the ground, holding his chest. His heart was going about 150 miles per hour.

"Oh my god...I think crapped my pants!"

Amber sniffed the air, but quickly stopped

"Ugh, you're tellin' me."

"How the hell did you do that!?"

"Well, I can't really say. But I will tell you this: Ratchet, you maybe a universal here...but I'm a ninja. We're stealthy sons of bitches."

"Yeah, stealth isn't exactly my thing. I'm more of a guy who charges at dudes and whacks them with an over-sized wrench. God knows what it would be like if I were a ninja."

"And it's a good thing that it'll never happen."

"Yeah...what what was that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm tired and you have a nice face. Goodnight everybody!"

Amber reached into her backpack and pulled out a purple blanket. She laid down on the ground with the others and covered herself up. Ratchet stood there for a few seconds, then nodded

"I do have a nice face, don't I?"

* * *

**Oh yeah I totes foreshadowed in that last part.**

**Question of the Chapter: Will Amber go for Francisco, or will she choose another dragonoid (or Ratchet/Lloyd)?**

**BTW: Francisco is NOT going to be the villain of the story, it's someone much better/worse**

**The next few chapter are going to be good ones, trust me...I'm the author (Hooray for Doctor Who references!)**

**Make sure to leave a review in the box as you pick up your complementary toaster**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you guys really have to leave so soon?"

Nicki asked flying from a tree. After a night of sleep, the ninja were going to head back to their dimension. They didn't want Sensei to worry about them. Also they missed their video games and Jay missed his pudding. Kai shook his head

"Sorry Nicki, duty calls."

"Right right, you guys are ninja or whateva'."

Amber put a hand on Aphelion and sent a few EH pulses into her

"There, that should be enough to get you through the barrier. Can't have you two dying on me."

Ratchet folded his arms

"You sure you can't stay one more day? I'm sure that Sensei wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Sorry Ratchet, but good never rests...unless the good are sleeping. But besides that!"

"Yeah, I get it. Well, me and Clank better get goin' too. We're trying to break the world record on one of our holo-games."

"You mean video games?"

"Yes-hey wait a minute...where is Clank?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

She took her backpack off and opened the top flap. Sure enough, Clank's head came out of it. Amber shook her head

"Ratchet, you need to get a backpack for him."

"He practically is a backpack."

"The get a backpack for your backpack...if that makes sense."

"You know that it doesn't. Come on Clank."

Clank jumped out of the backpack and clung to Ratchet's shoulder. Kai yelled as the portal opened above the Dimension Box

"Come on Amber, say goodbye to your kitty and let's go!"

"Don't call me kitty!"

Amber murmured

"Whatever you say catman."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"Just don't call me catman!"

Lloyd laughed silently

"Hehe...catman."

"Ratchet, you're cat and you're a man. Catman! Oh! You should wear a black cape and stand on top of a building and say-"

Amber's voice got really deep

"I'm Catman."

"...You'll have to pay me."

"How much?"

"I want your old Nintendo DS-i."

"Hm...alright deal. Let's swing by my dimension real quick and I'll give it to you up front."

"Sounds good."

Clank shook his head

"You two bet each other too often."

"What? So I want Ratchet to be a cat like Batman, it'll be funny."

"That it will be, but don't even think about making bets with me."

"...I bet that you won't chase that laser light."

"What laser light-"

Clank quickly jumped down as Jay pointed the laser pointer to the ground. But he turned it off before Clank could reached the ground. The little robot had a rough landing, he landed on his head and fell flat on his back. Jay was laughing his ass of, but Amber scowled at him

"Aw come on Jay, that was mean!"

"That's why it's so freaking funny!"

Lloyd slapped him in the back of the head. Amber shook her head

"I swear to god I'm going to kill him one day. Ratchet, you go ahead with the others, I'll help Clank. Kick Jay in the ass if you ever get the chance."

"No problem."

The six walked through the portal. It flashed with a bright white light, which meant that they got through to the other side. Amber scooped up Clank and put him back on his feet.

"You alright?"

The little robot rubbed his head

"I am fine."

A few faint red sparks came from his head, but neither of the two noticed. Amber grabbed his hand and got him onto her shoulder.

"Well, better not keep them waiting."

She quickly ran to the portal before it could close. When she reached it, she jumped and was blown back. It looked like she bounced right off if it. She was blown back a good couple feet and landed on the ground. Clank fell off of her and landed a few feet away. Amber moaned and grabbed her shoulder

"What the hell?"

She stood up and ran to the portal again, only to have her access denied and was blown back to the ground again.

"Why won't the portal let me through?"

Clank walked up to the portal and punched it, only for his hand to bounce off

"It appears that a barrier is blocking it. Perhaps it can be broken."

"You just read my mind. Nicki! Corey!"

The yellow and red winged dragonoids appeared in the trees. She nodded her head to the portal

"You know what to do."

"Hell yeah we do! Let it rip Nicki!"

The dragonoids let out fire streams, practically lighting the portal on fire. Amber activated her EH gloves and charged an energy ball in her hands. She threw it like a baseball pitcher right smack in the middle of the flames. The portal reacted by sending the attacks right back to the senders. Nicki and Corey were smoked with their own fire, making them fall to the ground. And Amber took an energy ball to the gut, sending her into a tree. Clank jumped

"Amber, are you alright?"

"There's a twig in my ass!"

"Nevermind."

The portal started to close and Amber quickly recovered

"No!"

She ran to the portal, but she was too late. The Dimension Box switched off, followed by a few sparks. Amber tripped on the box and fell flat on her face. She coughed up some diirt

"Are you kidding me!?"

Clank picked up the Dimension Box and observed it

"Even though it was us who designed this, I can't pinpoint what the malfunction is."

"Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"Hm, I wonder if the others have the same problem. If they are, they should be wise enough to know how to fix it."

* * *

"Try hitting it some more!"

Cole pulled out a shovel and raised it into the air, but Zane stopped him

"No! You might break it!"

Ratchet picked up the Dimension Box and looked at it

"I think it might already be broken."

Zane took it and put it back on the ground. He opened its control panel and messed around with it

"I...don't know what's wrong with it. There should is no reason that it stopped working. Maybe if I just...there."

He turned the box back on and placed it on the ground. Sure enough, the portal opened. Kai nodded

"Come on, let's go get them!"

The six ran to the portal, only to be stopped by the same barrier. They all were thrown onto the other side of the Bounty. Lloyd moaned in pain

"Well...that didn't work."

Ratchet took out his omniwrench and threw it at the portal. It bounced right back and nailed him in the face. He fell to the ground and Jay looked at him

"Oh my god Ratchet are you bleeding!?"

"Yes...very much. Can I get a paper towel?"

Cole handed him a paper towel, and he covered up his nose. Meanwhile, Zane pushed on the mysterious barrier

"This barrier confuses me. I don't know why it formed on front of the portal. Perhaps a malfunction?"

Kai shrugged

"I don't know, but we have to fix it! Amber and Clank are still in the other dimension. If we don't do something we...I don't know...we might not see them ever again."

"Might not see who ever again?"

Everyone's eyes widened as Sensei appeared on the upper deck. Jay's shoulders dropped

"Oh s***!"

* * *

"Clank, what are we going to do? What's wrong the the Dimension Box?"

The little robot had a worried expression on his face as he thought of the possibilities of the box's malfunction. As he did, more unnoticeable red spark came out of his head.

"I'm...I'm not sure. I don't know what could be wrong."

"Oh my god, you don't know something, we are all going to d-"

"We are not going to die!"

"...Oh. Well, what do you propose we do instead?"

He sat there for a second

"...We should go see Al!"

"Al? The Robo Shack dude?"

"Yes, maybe he can look at the box and find the problem. It is our only known option. We must go to Kerwan."

"Yeah...but there's one problem."

"What?"

"I don't know how to drive a frigging spaceship!"

Amber exclaimed waving her hands towards Aphelion, who responded to her

_Not a problem, I can just set to auto-pilot. I'll take you to Kerwan myself._

"Really? You can do that? Awesome!"

Aphelion's cockpit opened and Amber flew inside and dropped right into the driver's seat. Clank went over to the ship's wing and jumped up to reach it. His hand missed, he was too short. He waved his hand

"Can I get some assistance please?"

"Oh yeah, sorry! Let me just-"

"I got it!"

Corey jumped over to where Clank was. He picked up the small robot and threw him into the cockpit. Amber waved

"Thanks Corey!"

"No problem! Ha! Nicki, I touched the little metal guy, you owe me five bucks!"

"And we're gone!"

Amber closed the cockpit and Aphelion sailed out of the planet's atmosphere, setting course for Al's Robot Shack.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think is wrong with the Dimension Box(es)?**

**BTW: I made a little extra story for the first When Dimensions Collide. It's called "When Dimensions Collide: The Two Months" and it's about what happened during the two months between chapter 44 and 45. So feel free to check it out**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
